The Class of 1992
by goolcaptain
Summary: Buffy broke up with Pike and moved to Sunnydale with a newly divorced Joyce, acquiring Dawn as a retroactive sister along the way. Or did she? What if TV Buffy runs into movie Buffy on patrol one night?


Summary; Buffy Summers split up with Pike and moved to Sunnydale. Or did she?  
Spoilers; late season 5  
Ra; PG; PG Some Buffy/Pike voyeurism  
Disclaimer; all these characters belong to Mutant enemy productions and this is a non profit work  
Distribution; as you like

The Class of 1992

The world turned.  
The ancient Greeks believed that our lives literally hung by a thread, that the three fates, Clotho the maiden, Lacheis the mother and Atropos the crone spun this thread. One would spin our births, one weave our lives and one to cut the thread in death. Even Zeus, the King of the Gods could not overrule their decree.  
But sometimes, just sometimes, the thread would unravel on its' journey. And then things got interesting.

Buffy stretched out in her seat, craning her neck around to check her children. Pandora and Ben were asleep at last, their mouths still smeared with about a kilo of chocolate. They looked so cute, the streetlights glinting softly off the crosses around their necks. She turned back around, peeling off the jacket of her Armani business suit as she did so. She had always thought being a buyer would involve lots of clothes but not this sort. She caught Pike giving her cleavage a sly glance and playfully imitated the theatrical disrobing of a stripper.  
"Eyes on the road, hotshot"  
"Buff, this car virtually drives itself" He removed his hands from the wheel of the people car for for a moment to prove his point  
"That's what you said about your bike before you crashed"  
"Hey, I'm still in one piece"  
"You are?" she fingered the ragged seams of his battered leather jacket. She should really get him new one but it had a lot of sentimental value. "Where are we anyhow? Almost home or miles to go before we sleep?"  
"About an hour from L.A. Little town called Sunnydale"  
"Never heard of it"  
She doubled up, her laptop shooting forward onto the floor. The pains shot through her stomach and abdomen, pains she hadn't felt in nine long years, even in childbirth.  
The nightmare had returned.  
"STOP THE CAR!"

Buffy swept her arm in an anti-clockwise arc, blocking the blow. She struck back, punching through the parry and carrying on right througe rie ribcage until the stake hit the air on oth other side. The vamp disintegrated as she twirled around to face his comrades.  
Too many.  
Too damn many. Not enough weapons, no back up. Three hours to sunrise. She was cornered. She was tired. She was...  
Dead.  
But then she always had been. She had long ago resigned herself to dying in some godforsaken alleyway, alone, unsung. Home, career, family, it wasn't for her. She was the Slayer.  
Death was her gift.  
And life. Life for Dawn. And Willow, and Xander. And everyone else. Every fiend she killed meant a hundred long and happy lives, a hundred chances for the good people of the world to laugh, marry and grow old together. It was a good trade.  
Because it wasn't about slaying.  
It was about saving.  
She looked at the vamps, clamouring to get at her, each eager to make their name by killing a Slayer. If death was her gift it was time to play pass the parcel.  
She decided to go out in style.  
"C'mon boys, ashes to ashes, dust to dust!"

Buffy splintered the white picket fence with a single kick, catching a particularly large, jagged piece in her hand. She didn't stop, didn't hesitate, effortlessly kicking off her high heels as she ran towards the vamps who had cornered the girl in the corner of the alleyway.  
She stuck the first one in the back, the fiend never knowing what hit it...  
To her amazement it crumbled into dust.  
She stopped and looked the pile of ashes, utterly dumbstruck.  
The other vamps turned on her, snarling and baring their fangs.  
She got over it. Quickly.

Buffy didn't know who this blonde dame was but she sure was a useful distraction. The vamps were flanked now, fighting on two fronts and the pair of humans were cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. The hunter had become the hunted in the blink of an eye.

It had been too long. She had forgotten the sheer exhilarating joy of it, breaking fingers, smashing faces, dodging, striking, stabbing, killing.  
Surviving.  
It was over too soon. Over in a flurry of blows and kicks, of sweat and blood. One last vamp, fleeing for his unlife, running terrified into the night like so many of his victims. She moved to chase him but he had run into a dead end, scrabbling desperately at the wall in an attempt to climb it. Buffy leapt forward to finish him before the obvious occurred to him.

Buffy nailed him with a single stao tho the heart. It was good throw, over ten feet in distance and avoiding the nice lady from Wall Street who had saved her ass, by a good three inches. She had stopped in her tracks as the vamp crumbled and stood staring at the pile as a breeze blew the ashes away. Strange how that always happened. Such a cliché.  
Buffy took the woman by the arm. She seemed in shock but then discovering that things you only thought of in horror movies were just around the corner often did that to you. She gazed at her with a sympathetic tilt of the head.  
"You okay?"  
Buffy turned to the young girl holding her elbow and stared at her, puzzled. "Why didn't he just fly over the wall?"  
Buffy let her arm go "Huh?"  
"The vampire. Why didn't he just fly?"  
"Watched too many bad movies", thought Buffy.  
"And since when do they crumble into dust?" Buffy asked. She'd always thought that was something that only happened in the movies.  
Buffy shrugged "Don't ask me, that's Watcher territory".  
Dawning realisation hit Buffy. "You're the Slayer!" She looked at the girl with fresh interest. She seemed so young but then so had she been. Merricks' rcemecement must have selected a new Slayer when she and Pike had taken off. So much for one dies, one is called. But then no one had ever said there could only be one at a time.  
"So", thought Buffy, "She knows what's what".  
"I think it's time for introductions..." She held out her hand.  
"Of course" Buffy took her successor's grasp, "I'm...  
"Buffy..."  
"Summers"  
There was a moment of silence.

"You okay?" Pike opened the door for her. She was glad the kids hadn't woken.  
"I'm okay"  
"What happened?"  
"Vamps"  
"CHRIST! I thought we killed them all!" He fingered his neck cross nervously.  
"Guess we missed a few. Let's go"  
Pike hesitated. "Buff, if there are vamps here...?"  
Buffy smiled "That's okay, I think this town is in good hands"  
As they drove off she looked back at the lonely blonde figure shrinking in the rear view mirror.  
The chill remained with her long after the figure had disappeared.

Buffy watched the people carrier go. She tried to reconcile the events of tonight but it made her head hurt too much. Maybe Giles would be able to make sense of it.  
Maybe the sunrise would cure her of the feeling that someone had just walked over her grave.  
And stop her wondering what might have been.

The world turned, the thread spun.  
Bufy Summers walked back to her late mothers' house in Sunnydale, to her beloved sister Dawn, asleep in front of the television, awaiting her return. Later she would call her friends, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya. She would drop by the magic shop and see her Watcher, Giles. She would shop, gossip and train for the trials to come.  
Buffy Summers, an only child, slept as her husband, Pike, drove her home to her fairytale cottage in the Hollywood hills. There she would put her children to bed and prepare for the board meeting later that day and dinner party that night. She would phone her mother and father, Joyce and Hank, to take care of their grandchildren during the party. She would never encounter another vampire.  
The threads divided. They would never meet again.


End file.
